<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Wedding by TeddysHoney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882706">Valentine's Wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddysHoney/pseuds/TeddysHoney'>TeddysHoney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It Only Took an Hour [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Nervous!Finn, Stuttering, Vows, Wedding, wedding disasters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddysHoney/pseuds/TeddysHoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On their wedding day, things aren't going quite as Kurt had hoped. But Blaine is there to be his rock and reassure him that, at the end of the day, being husbands is all that matters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It Only Took an Hour [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Glee Fanfiction Friday 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kurt didn’t mean to be a groomzilla. Really. He wanted nothing more than just to be laid back, going with the flow, and putting all his wedding attendants at ease. But try as he might, everything seemed to be going wrong, and he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>seem to keep it together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mercedes!” he shouted, stomping across the room to where his maid of honor was getting her hair and make-up done. “Please tell me you did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell the bakery that it was acceptable to drop off the cake </span>
  <em>
    <span>half an hour</span>
  </em>
  <span> before the ceremony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I wish I could, Kurt,” she said, doing her best to stay calm. “When I called to check our plans, they said someone had over-booked them, and they had four other cakes to drop off in a similar timeframe. We’re furthest away, so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! That is unacceptable! This is my wedding for heaven’s sake! Does no one want me to have a decent day? This is going to be a shit show!” He paced around the room furiously, muttering to himself under his breath and kicking at things on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Discreetly, Mercedes pulled out her phone, sending a text to the best man, Wes. It said, </span>
  <b>Kurt is freaking out! Send Blaine!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, there was a gentle knock on the door. Then, Blaine stuck his head in just a bit, asking, “Kurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blaine, what are you doing here?” Kurt shrieked, hurriedly pulling his robe tighter around himself. “It’s bad luck for you to be here! You have to go away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurt, we talked about this, remember?” Blaine asked gently, pushing the door open further and striding to his fiancé. He was dressed in a bathrobe, too, and the two of them made quite a picture in their silk wedding robes, both professing “Groom” across the back. “What’s going on?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist. “Why are you so upset?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything’s going wrong, horribly wrong! The cake won’t be here until it’s nearly time for the ceremony to start, the flowers are the wrong shade of blue, they didn’t deliver enough bottles of champagne, and I hate the vows I wrote! Our day is ruined, Blaine! Ruined! I’m so sorry!” Then, Kurt let go, sobbing out his stress and sorrows into his fiancé’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine simply held him and rubbed his back softly, whispering words of reassurance to him until he was taking deep, ragged breaths in and out through his mouth. Then, he said, “You have nothing to apologize for, sweetheart. You didn’t ruin anything. Nothing is ruined at all, in fact. It’s okay that not everything is perfect; it will give us something to remember 50 years from now when our grandkids ask us about our wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Kurt chuckled weakly. “Think we’ll make it to 50 years?” he asked, swiping at his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> we will,” Blaine insisted, moving Kurt’s hands away from his face as he swiped the tears away with his thumbs. “Now, about these vows, I don’t know why you don’t like them, but I just have one question. Did you write them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt nodded, giving his fiancé a strange look. “Yeah…I just don’t think they sound very romantic. They’re just, I dunno, choppy, and I hate them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, can I tell you a secret?” Blaine asked, pulling his fiancé back into his embrace. At Kurt’s nod, he whispered softly in his ear, “I’m going to love them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t know that!” Kurt protested, shaking his head. “They’re horrible, Blaine. Really. I was stressed when I wrote them, and they’re not good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ah, ah…” Blaine tutted. “I do know I’ll love them without hearing them because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrote them. Stressed out you, sobbing you, head over heels in love you… It doesn’t matter which version of my almost-husband I get. The words are yours, and they’re going to be perfect, exactly what I need to hear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you be so sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I love you, and I know that you’ve been giving me exactly what I need ever since that night we met on the dance floor. You knew how to dance with me, what to say, how to sing in perfect harmony with me, and we didn’t know each other at all yet, not really. Now, we know each other so well we can speak without words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That should be part of your vows,” Kurt breathed, his eyes wide and full of thanks for his fiancé. “Is it? Because I think I may be even more in love with you now than I was a few minutes ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my secret,” Blaine answered, stretching up to press a chaste kiss against Kurt’s lips. “Now, I need to get back and get these wild curls into some semblance of order before our pictures. I don’t want to look like I have a fro.” Kurt chuckled at that, and Blaine was delighted to see his soulmate smile again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No gelmet, right?” Kurt called after him as Blaine left the room. “I love your curls, you know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine stuck his head back in once more. “I know what you like,” he reassured his fiancé. “No gelmet. Cross my heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go then,” Kurt instructed with a smile. Then, he turned to Mercedes and said, “I’m sorry. Thanks for sending Blaine in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, bestie,” she replied. “Now, let’s get your hair styled so we can get you looking sexy in that suit for your man!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt saluted, taking her place in the vacated hair chair, already spouting off instructions to the stylist they’d hired. Not everything would be perfect, perhaps, but his hair damn well would be!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later after several hundred pictures, many of which were gooey and romantic candid shots because the boys just could not get enough of one another, they were standing side by side behind the closed door to the little indoor garden they were getting married in. The faint strains of their song began to play, and Blaine reached out, grabbing Kurt’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Are you ready?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remind me again why we chose to get married on February 14</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span>?” Kurt asked, smiling at his almost-husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s the day our lives changed forever,” Blaine answered him, gesturing to their two glowing wrists. “We wanted to commemorate that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s true,” Kurt relented. “After our disaster of a proposal night, I thought for sure that everything would go smoothly today. I guess I was wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as I get to end the night with you in my bed and matching rings on our fingers, then nothing else matters. The day went perfectly in my eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so cheesy, it hurts,” Kurt retorted with a smile. There was love shining in his eyes as he added, “Thank you, though. You know how to keep me sane when I think the world is spinning out of control. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope that’s part of your vows!” Blaine joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Kurt could do was smack lightly at his almost-husband’s shoulder. “We’d better go. Everyone’s going to wonder where we are.” He reached out, readjusting Blaine’s bowtie once more. “Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m beyond ready,” Blaine answered then reached forward to push open the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The garden was beautiful. The flowers that lined the aisle were perfect, all of them standing straight and true in their little silver pots that marked the end of each row. All of the chairs were in perfect lines, and the smiling faces of their friends and family were clearly evident as everyone’s eyes fixated on the two men. Under the little arch they’d set up at the front of the garden, Mercedes stood on the left, a few tears running down her cheeks, and Wes stood on the right, a giant smile painting his face. Their officiant, Kurt’s stepbrother, Finn, waited for them, his hands clasped in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even from the back of the garden, Kurt could see that Finn was nervous. He was twiddling his thumbs and rubbing his palms on his hands every so often. Kurt wasn’t sure what he was so nervous about. He had a few pieces of paper they’d printed up for him with everything he was supposed to say—which wasn’t much—on them. All he had to do was read or not read at the appropriate times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys had a difficult time holding back their tears as they walked arm in arm down the aisle, inevitably walking to the beat of the song that their DJ was playing in the background. They both loved music, and it had become a big part of their relationship ever since that night at the bar. It was natural by this point to walk step for step alongside their soulmate and going down the aisle was no exception.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reached the front, they each trailed their fingertips down the other’s arm until their hands were clasped together. Then, they turned to face one another, sharing a smile before looking at Finn expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, um, uh…” Finn stuttered, clearly uncomfortable as he unfolded the papers he’d carried in his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked a little…damp…and Kurt was glad that he didn’t have to touch them. Ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn unfolded the pages with shaking hands and held them up, the papers fluttering and making a loud sound in all of their ears. If he was honest, he was nervous. He hadn’t prepared the night before, too busy drinking after the rehearsal dinner with Burt to consider going over his parts. He shouldn’t be nervous; it wasn’t like he’d never spoken in front of a group of people before. He just wanted this to be perfect for his brother, and as a consequence, he was screwing everything up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine glanced first at Kurt then at Finn, whispering, “Are you okay, man? Are you sure you can do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye-yeah…I’m fine,” Finn tried to reassure him, though the stutter in his voice gave away that he might not be so fine. “I-I just di-didn’t realize the cr-crowd would be so-so b-big.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a wedding,” Blaine whispered slowly. “You-you knew that, right?” He looked at Kurt again, bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Kurt could do was shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn didn’t answer Blaine. Instead, he said, “Y-you can be seated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt wanted to facepalm. He didn’t realize everyone was still standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, uh, d-d-dearly belo-belov… Wait, Kurt, is this beloved, you know with the ‘D’ sound, or beloved with the ‘Ed’ sound at the end?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Kurt did facepalm. “Beloved,” he told his brother through his teeth. “With the ‘Ed’ sound.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“’kay. Um, d-d-dearly beloved…We are here to-to cel-celebrate the mar-marria—Kurt, did you spell this right?” He moved the paper to show him the word he was pointing at, marriage. “Does it really have two ‘R’s and an ‘I’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Finn!” Kurt hissed. “Just read the damn paper before I wring your neck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn’s eyes grew wide, and he nodded. “Okay. Uh, yeah. S-s-so we’re here ‘cuz Blaine an’-and Kurt are get-gettin’ m-married,” he ad-libbed, looking down at his paper once again. “So, uh, they w-would like to-to share some vows, I-I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god! Could this get any worse?” Kurt whispered as Blaine reached into his pocket for his piece of paper. “He is messing everything up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thing it’s being recorded so we can laugh later,” Blaine whispered back, smiling. Then, he looked at Finn, whispering, “I think there were a few more things you were supposed to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Finn looked back down at the paper. “Uh, yeah! You’re right.” He cleared his throat, preparing to speak again. “These, um, these vows are ones that-that they’ve written thems-themselves that d-de-demonstrate the love they ha-have for one another. Blaine ha-has asked to-to go first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank god,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kurt thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine cleared his throat and began to speak, never looking down at the paper he’d opened in front of him. “Kurt Elizabeth Hummel,” he said. “Since the day I first saw you across the bar, there’s been a connection between the two of us, a connection that I never could have been prepared for.” He turned toward the crowd, holding up the wrist that was encircled with the glowing, golden band that represented someone in a soulmate relationship. “Anyone that knew me back then would tell you I wasn’t someone who believed that soulmates existed, let alone that I’d find one as amazing as you to spend the rest of my life with. How quickly I changed my tune when you didn’t hesitate to dance with me that night, when you didn’t mind blowing off your date when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>showed up, when you didn’t mind leaving the club with a complete stranger. The coffee date we went on that night that lasted into the wee hours of the morning was the cherry on the cake, and Kurt, ever since that day, I’ve wanted to spend my life loving you exactly as you deserved to be loved. I want to spend the rest of my life holding you, protecting you, supporting you, kissing you, and loving you. You’ve been exactly what I needed since day one, and I want to spend the rest of my life becoming exactly what you need. I love you, Kurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t a dry eye in the garden as everyone looked at Kurt, waiting to see what he had to say. He felt the weight of their eyes on him, and he cleared his throat, suddenly as nervous as his brother, as he glanced down at the vows he’d scrawled onto his piece of paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blaine Devon Anderson,” he began, his voice soft and thin from emotion and nerves. He felt Blaine squeeze his hands gently, and he glanced up at him, giving him an appreciative smile before he went on. “That Valentine’s night last year, when you walked into the club with another man, I was instantly yours. My eyes didn’t leave you the entire night, and I couldn’t stop myself from imagining what my life could be like with you in it. When you called me out onto the dance floor, I couldn’t stop my feet from moving toward you, and the second our hands met, I knew I wasn’t leaving you until someone pried me away. That first kiss was magical, and not just because we became soulmates at that moment. It was magic because, for the first time in my life, I felt like I’d found something I’d spent my whole life searching for. I knew I should feel afraid, but all I could feel was relief. I’d found my soulmate, the person I belonged to. It didn’t matter that you were basically a stranger; you were mine, and I never wanted to be without you again. This last year has been perfect, Blaine; you’ve been exactly the man I wanted my whole life. I’m so glad I found you and that we can begin this new chapter together, side by side, hand in hand. I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys gave each other watery smiles, and Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hands four times: I love you, too. Then, they turned expectant eyes back to Finn only to find him staring at the ground, his eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt nudged him. “Finn? Finn, you’re on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” Finn asked, shaking himself a little as he looked up to meet his brother’s stern glare. “Oh...oh, right. The-the paper. Uh-huh. Um, uh, uh, n-now th-they will e-exchange rings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning to the best man and maid of honor, the boys collected their rings, turning to each other with sweet smiles as they waited for Finn to say what he was supposed to say. He was silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finn?” Blaine whispered, nodding toward the papers when his almost brother-in-law gave him a funny look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, um...R-repeat after m-me. I, uh, I, B-Blaine A-A-Anderson…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, Blaine Anderson…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-give you this-this ring…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give you this ring…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-as a s-s-sign of my l-love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As a sign of my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-l-like a cir-circle, my l-love for you will n-n-never end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a circle, my love for you will never end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wear th-this ring…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wear this ring…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-and always r-r-remem-ember…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And always remember…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-this day…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This day…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-the day I-I ga-gave you m-my heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The day I gave you my heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triumphantly, Finn turned to look at Kurt, ready to go through the whole painful process again. However, Kurt wasn’t having any of it. He grabbed his brother by the shoulders, turning him so he could see the words on the page. Then, he said the same words Blaine had, this time without the stuttering cues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, Kurt Hummel, give you this ring as a sign of my love. Like a circle, my love for you will never end. Wear this ring and always remember this day, the day I gave you my heart.” He sighed quietly, rolling his eyes when Finn turned back to face everyone again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost over,” Blaine whispered, squeezing his hands once more. “We’re almost done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Kurt whispered back, “but this is torture. It can’t be over quick enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Blaine whispered with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-now tha-that they’ve e-e-exchanged ring, M-M-Mercedes wo-would like t-to sing a song to-to ho-honor them.” He looked at Mercedes, hoping that would be enough. Thankfully, she stepped forward, nodding at the man in a wheelchair who was running their music. The beautiful strains of </span>
  <em>
    <span>At Last </span>
  </em>
  <span>blared through the speakers, and Mercedes began to sing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“At last</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>My love has come along</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>My lonely days are over</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And life is like a song</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yeah, yeah</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At last</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The skies above are blue</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>My heart was wrapped up in clover</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The night I looked at you”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As Mercedes sang, Blaine moved a few steps closer to Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist and hooking his chin over his shoulder. They swayed together as she sang, and again, everyone around them found tears trickling down their cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I found a dream</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>That I could speak to</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>A dream that I can call my own</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I found a thrill</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>To press my cheek to</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>A thrill that I've never known</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yeah, yeah</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You smiled, you smiled</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Oh and then the spell was cast</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And here we are in Heaven</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>For you are mine</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At last”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When the last of the music died away, Mercedes bowed ever so slightly and stepped back, looking at Finn expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn looked scared again, and he glanced at Kurt helplessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just skip to the end,” Kurt hissed, desperately wanting the nightmare to be over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I now pro-pronounce y-you hus-husband and h-hus-husband. Y-you ca-can kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning in, Blaine whispered, “Finally,” his lips a hairsbreadth from Kurt’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, Kurt surged forward, locking lips with Blaine in a desperate, passionate, loving kiss. They stayed that way for several long moments, but to the two of them, it felt like only a few heartbeats before they pulled apart again, staring deeply and longingly into each other’s eyes. They both silently wished they had more time for kissing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, Finn was speaking again. “I, uh, I now-now in-intro-introduce th-the mi-misters A-Anderson-Hummel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone clapped, and the DJ lost no time in starting their recessional music. Everyone pulled out the bubbles they’d been given upon entry, and Kurt and Blaine walked down the aisle, bubbles landing in their hair and on their clothes while their friends and family cheered, clapped, and blew bubbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking down the steps to their car, Blaine opened the passenger door for Kurt before settling into the driver’s seat. “Ready to take some more pictures before we head over to the reception site, Mr. Anderson-Hummel?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything to get me away from here,” Kurt huffed, crossing his arms even as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Blaine was too cute when he did that. “That ceremony was a disaster! Finn was--” But Blaine leaned over to kiss him, keeping him from finishing his sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re married now, and that’s what’s important,” Blaine whispered when he finally pulled away. “Maybe it didn’t go exactly as we’d intended, but you’re my husband; I couldn’t be happier.” He gave Kurt another quick kiss before sitting back up and starting the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you always know what to say?” Kurt asked as they headed away from the garden toward the park where they were planning to take pictures next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magic,” Blaine told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please never change,” Kurt pled. “I need your magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise to try,” Blaine said, reaching out for Kurt’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rode in silence for a few moments, basking in that warm feeling in their chests as two words scrolled through their minds: married. Husbands. The bands around their wrists seem to heat with the intensity of their feelings, and their hearts pounded in their chests. Nothing had ever felt more right. Turning toward Blaine with love in his eyes, Kurt said, “I love you so much, Mr. Anderson-Hummel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine smiled, looking at him for the briefest of moments before turning his gaze back to the road. “I love you, too, Mr. Anderson-Hummel.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>